


Pet

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Obedience is for dogs," Kibum sneered.<br/>"Well, then I guess I'll just have to make you my bitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [life_not_knife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/gifts).



> Because Dom!Jinki is the best

      Kibum looked at the dog collar then looked at Jinki. _Son of a bitch! He was actually going to collect on the dumb bet._

      “Here are the ears and tail too,” Jinki offered brightly.

      “Thanks,” Kibum drawled sarcastically. “What breed of dog am I?”

      Jinki shrugged, “I don’t know…just dog.”

      Kibum rolled his eyes, stomping off to the bedroom to put on his humiliation. He even went to extra mile and gave himself markings – thick eyeliner on his right eye, whiskers and a dog’s nose. If he was going to play the part, might as well look the part. He thought Jinki would be appreciative but the smirking oaf was not.

      “What are you wearing?”

      “What? You gave these to me,” Kibum complained. He was not in the mood for Jinki’s games. He wanted to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible.

      “No, I mean your clothes. Dogs don’t wear people clothes.”

      Kibum’s jaw dropped to the floor. Jinki couldn’t be serious.

      Oh but he was.

      Kibum stalked back into his bedroom, slamming the door extra hard. In a fit, he tore off his clothes but when he looked in the mirror, his courage and anger dissolved. All he was left with was embarrassment and self-doubt. No one had ever seen him this naked before, not since he was seven. And even though he’d overcome his body-image issues and Jinki was always telling him how much he loved his body, it was still scary to be that exposed; especially in front of Jinki who had this quiet self confidence about him. That was the difference between them: Jinki didn’t need his looks affirmed whereas he sometimes did.

      “Whatever,” he sighed, collecting himself. “Let’s get this over with.”

      He opened the bedroom door quietly, peeping to see where Jinki was. He was in the living, watching TV. Steeling his nerves, Kibum got on all fours and crawled to the couch.

      Jinki must not have been expecting Kibum to actually go through with demand because his eyes widened momentarily, taking in the milky, smooth expanse of Kibum’s skin. He recovered from the shock quickly, exclaiming “What a cute doggie,” as he ruffled Kibum’s hair. “What shall we call it?” he continued in an off-putting cutesy voice.

      Kibum’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

      “Alfie? Weasley?” Jinki tried several names out for size but didn’t seem satisfied. “I know,” he clapped his hands together in sinister delight. “I’ll call you Tinker Bell.”

      “I’m a boy,” Kibum growled.

      “Tinker Bell,” Jinki repeated. “Do you know any tricks? Um, sit!” Jinki commanded.

      Kibum was going to be stubborn but Jinki had this thing where his face became very scary very quickly – it was in his eyes and the grim set of his jaw. Kibum sat back on his haunches.

      “Good boy,” Jinki’s rejoiced, his jaw softening but his eyes growing darker. “Roll over!”

      Kibum’s cheeks inflamed but he obeyed nonetheless, modestly covering his private parts with his hands.

      “Now speak!”

      Fuck you, Kibum thought but in a dry tone said, “Woof, woof.”

      “Good boy,” Jinki mussed Kibum’s hair again. “Here’s a treat for you.” He extended his hand with a bone shaped biscuit in it.

      “If you think I’m eating dog food, you’ve got ano-”

      Jinki silenced Kibum’s protest by shoving the treat in his mouth. It tasted like shortbread.

      Jinki turned back to the program he was watching, some animal show on the National Geographic channel, leaving Kibum sitting on the floor by his feet.

      “Is that it?” Kibum asked sounding both suspicious and disappointed.

      Jinki looked down at Kibum with a veiled smile. “What is it boy? Do you want to play fetch?” he asked. “Do you need to go outside?”

      “Absolutely not!” Kibum shrieked.

      Jinki chuckled. “Hmm, I don’t understand dog language yet. Maybe you’re hungry,” he wondered. “Is that it, boy? Do you want to eat?” Without waiting for an answer, Jinki headed to the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards and fridge until he finally found what he was looking for.

      It was slow work for Kibum, crawling to the kitchen but if looks could kill, Jinki would be eviscerated. Jinki had actually put cereal and milk in a dog’s bowl for him – and not even the cereal he liked.

      “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Kibum spat.

      “More than you know,” Jinki admitted darkly. “Now be a good doggie and eat your food.” He squatted down and fondled Kibum’s bare ass. 

      Kibum’s mouth gaped at the touch and his eyes slipped shut. _Every time,_ he cursed himself. He hated how easy it was for Jinki to turn him on.

      “There’s no spoon,” Kibum growled.

      “Dogs don’t use spoons,” was the casual response, mischief shining in the older man’s eyes. “Go ahead. Eat.”

      Kibum lowered his upper body, sending his ass up in the air. He was hyper aware that in the shift, Jinki’s hand went from the curve to his bum to the underside, fingers lightly pressing into his balls.

      “That’s a good boy,” Jinki said, stroking his balls before heading to the couch to continue watching his program.

      Kibum was a little shell shocked by how turned on his was. Every time he dipped into the bowl, his hole fluttered. When he was done, he crawled to Jinki on the couch, nuzzling against his foot. Without so much as a glance, Jinki taped the space next to him, directing Kibum to sit. He, then, pulled Kibum over his lap and started petting his back with long, slow strokes; each one closer to his twitching hole than the last.

      _Fuck, he’s taking too long,_ Kibum squirmed under the caress, catching Jinki’s attention.

      “Do you like that?” Jinki asked, his eyes disappearing over his smile.

      Kibum spread his legs a little wider in response.

      Jinki penetrated Kibum with his middle finger, exhaling loudly at the moan rumbling in Kibum’s throat.

      _He’s slipping_ , Kibum thought triumphantly and he waited patiently, making all the noises he knew Jinki liked before asking Jinki to put it in.

      Jinki did the exact opposite. He pulled his fingers, now three, out of Kibum. “I don’t feel like fucking,” he said.

      “That’s a damn lie,” Kibum chided him. “You’re rock hard. I can feel it through your jeans.” He tried climbing onto Jinki’s lap but the older man refused, pushing him back down onto the floor.

      “Jinki, come on,” Kibum whined. “I know you want to.”

      To Kibum’s delight, Jinki unbuckled his belt, popped the button, pulled down the zipper, and took out his impressive cock. Unconsciously, Kibum licked his lips in anticipation of penetration. He leaned forward to get a taste but all he licked as Jinki’s palm.

      “Sit,” Jinki said in his warning tone.

      Kibum was about refuse but there was that scary face again. He could only watch with increasing frustration the up and down movement of Jinki’s hand on his cock; imagining the sublime stretch around that thick girth.

      Afraid that Jinki would finish himself off, Kibum started whining.

      “What’s the matter, boy?” Jinki teased.

      Kibum growled, only making Jinki laugh. “Jinki, please,” Kibum begged, earning him the most wicked grin.

      “The next time I tell you to do something you’ll obey, won’t you?” Jinki hissed, his tone deadly low.

      Kibum nodded. In his mind he cursed Taemin because it was Taemin's fault he didn't call Jinki to tell him that he'd be out late. If Taemin could see him now he would never play down the tight leash jokes.

      “Why is that?” Jinki continued, his breath hitching.

      “Because obedience is for dogs,” Kibum dutifully recited the words he’d spat at Jinki eight days ago.

      “That’s right and you are my bitch.”

      To Kibum’s dismay, ribbons of white cum started spilling on Jinki’s hand.

      “Now lick it clean like a good doggie,” Jinki commanded.

      With the tiniest of scowls on his lips, Kibum lapped Jinki clean. He stopped himself from biting Jinki’s hand off when the other wiped his dirty hand on his hair.

      “I’ve got a present for you,” Jinki announced as he tucked himself in.

      Kibum rolled his eyes, his jaw set in annoyance.

      Jinki left and came back with one of those dildos that suctioned onto cool surfaces. He attached it to the floor under Kibum, directing the younger man to sit on it. It wasn’t Jinki’s cock but it still elicited a satisfying moan form those cupid bow lips.

      “That good, huh?” Jinki teased.

      Kibum rolled his eyes again but there was a smile too. “Kiss me,” he said, pulling Jinki closer.

      Jinki kissed him and with fervor. It was throwing off Kibum’s rhythm but the younger didn’t want it to stop. This was his favorite type of kiss and Jinki did it extremely well. But he had to pull away when Jinki started stroking his dick, the added sensation pushing him over the edge.  


End file.
